The Suffering of the Dead
by Namine Nobody Kiari
Summary: Lily and James are long since dead, Harry is finally found at age 14. He's different then everyone expected, and his new personality would disappoint his parents; this is about their suffering. Sirus/Remus (background couple)


**I do not own Harry Potter and I make no money from writing this. I took this up as a challenge so I hope the original challenger likes what I've written.**

* * *

I'm sitting alone in a small almost forgotten looking train compartment, still unsure about everything. It was only a couple weeks ago that I was a poor orphan living in an overcrowded, beat down house. Now apparently I'm a wealthy and famous wizard, I still can't believe this is happening.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was scrubbing the bathroom floor when Stevey, this little over excited ten year old, came running in. "Harry, there's someone coming up the drive, we have to be ready." he yelled excitedly. I forced a smile, the people who came here never wanted kids our age but I couldn't tell him that. He's only been here a month, I've been here ever since my first birthday when my parents died, thirteen years to the day. I followed him to the rooms anyway and changed into one of my nicer outfits, black jeans and a white t-shirt then combed my hair back and used the stretched out rubber band to keep it out of my face. Fixing my glasses so they were straight I headed down to the main hall where we would all stand in a line, youngest to oldest, to be judged, I was always last in line for as long as I care to remember.

I looked over to the door to see Mr. Bailey walk in with a guy that wore ill-fitting clothes and looked as though he could barely afford to support himself let alone a child, _maybe he was just looking for someone to cook and clean for him._ I kept my opinions to myself though as he seemed to completely ignore the younger kids and start at Stevey. He seemed to be looking for something specific though because he was only glancing at each person before moving on to the next. When he got to me the weariness I had noticed on his face seemed to fade as tears came to his eyes. "I'll take him him." he said gesturing to me. I looked between them shocked before Mr. Bailey motioned for us all to dismiss as they entered his office. I stood for a minute in complete shock before Stevey said "Congratulations, could you have asked for a better birthday gift?"

"Not at all Stevey. I should go get my stuff." I raced up the stairs and packed my few clothes along with the small thin blanket that had the letters 'HJP' sewn into the corner into the small beaten down suitcase I had and went down the stairs to sit by the door. I could see the car sitting outside the window, it looked to be falling apart, and I hoped it would make it where it had to go but I wasn't sure it would. As I sit pondering, I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Hello Harry, I'm Remus, are you ready to come to your new home?" I looked at him slightly unsure still but then nodded, nowhere could be worse than here. He picked up my bag before I could object then led me to his car, which I was nervous to notice looked worse the closer I got.

He put my bag in the trunk and said "Don't worry Harry, it runs better than it looks, I assure you." As it only had two doors and I didn't want to appear foolish by not knowing how to move it so I could get in the back, I chose to sit in the front seat. I buckled the seatbelt and watched him start the car, which sounded surprisingly well for the shape of the car, it almost sounded new. We sat in silence for a few minutes before he spoke "My boyfriend bought me this car last month, straight off the lot, let me choose whichever I wanted."

"And you chose this one?" I asked confused.

"We'll explain everything in a little while, we're almost home." I nodded and stared out the window, it appeared that we were entering downtown London. I didn't know much about this part of the city; I had only ever been allowed to go to the school, the orphanage, and the small second hand shop that were all on the same street. I wondered briefly if I'd continue school where I was going or if they'd transfer me somewhere else. Before I knew it he stopped in front of a brick apartment complex and parked the car, "Home sweet home, number twelve." he said. I looked and only saw the numbers eleven and thirteen before looking back at Remus, "Um, there is no twelve." I said confused.

He smiled before saying "Well maybe you should check again Harry, because I see it right there." Sure enough when I looked back I saw number twelve where he was pointing. I got out a little shocked, as I swear there had been no number twelve. Grabbing my bag I follow Remus up the stairs and into the apartment. Once we were inside I noticed it was more house sized than apartment, were all the apartments this size? There didn't look like there'd be enough room from the outside. "Your room will be upstairs, first door on the left. Siri's and mine is the last one on the right." he said as he lead me up the stairs and showed me my room. It was about the same size as my one at the orphanage was, only I didn't have to share it with anyone.

"Really? This is all mine?" I asked, still not believing that this was all real. "Of course Harry, the closest you come to sharing a room is when we have guests over, and we have multiple guest rooms. You never have to share a room if you don't want to." I smiled up at him,

"Now why don't you put your suitcase over on the dresser and come down to the kitchen, we'll have lunch and then we need to have a talk." I nodded quickly doing as he said then following him to the kitchen. There was another man who I assumed was Remus' boyfriend sitting at a table that seemed to be much too large for just us three, while Remus sat right next to the other guy I chose to sit a few seats away from them both, I was still unsure how I felt about either of them.

"Hello Harry, I'm Sirius, Remus' boyfriend. We have some things to discuss if you're up for it." The man beside Remus said, _so I was correct in my assumption_.

"No, I'm ready, I can't obey your rules if I don't know them." I said. Sirius began laughing before Remus elbowed him in the side and hushed him.

"Harry, you don't have to follow any rules around here, this is your home." I opened my mouth to comment but Sirius cut me off to continue. "Harry, this really is your home. You are my godson and I plan on blood adopting you tomorrow, we both do. We've been searching for you from the moment we had the chance. When we die, this house, along with a couple others will belong to you; not to mention the ones your parents left you."

I looked at them both incredulously, "Yeah, you're both nuts. I think maybe I should go back. I don't know what this 'blood adoption' thing is, and I don't think I want to know. And I highly doubt that my parents left me anything or that you even knew them."

"Okay let me explain, I'll start from the beginning." Remus began "Okay, Harry, have you ever made anything happen that you couldn't explain, maybe when you were angry or afraid." He paused and waited for my nod, I was confused as to how he knew and he could tell. "Well Harry, you aren't who you think you are, you're not like most people. You, Sirius, your parents Lily and James, myself, and many others are wizards and witches." I opened my mouth to call him crazy but before I could say anything he said "Here, let me show you." He took out a stick and waved it at the shelf while saying a word that I couldn't understand and a box of cookies began floating over. I couldn't help it as I squealed and fell off my chair.

"What the heck was that?" I half yelled still freaked out.

"That Harry is magic, and once you have your supplies and have learned some things you will be able to do that and much more. We'll be sending you to a school that specializes in things like that, is that okay?" I nodded and poked at the box of cookies to make sure they were okay and of course jumped again when the box fell over. "So we'll get your supplies and deal with legal things tomorrow, maybe even get you a pet. How does that sound?"

"A pet? Like any kind I want? I can have one?" I asked, we had never even been allowed a goldfish at the orphanage.

"Of course, we'll bring you to the different pet stores and let you find something you really like." Sirius said with a smile, he looked like a big kid, all smiles. I smiled back, I couldn't wait.

"Now we should really have dinner, Harry we are going to call in our house elf. I don't want to scare you but I'm sure he's not what you're expecting. Also he will prepare you for the bank tomorrow." I nodded and Remus called his name, I jumped when he appeared with a pop sound. He looked a little scary with large ears and large squinty eyes, he was wearing a grey pillowcase and was about half my height.

"What can Kreatcher be doing for you?" he spoke in a scratchy voice.

"Could you make us dinner Kreatcher?" Remus asked. Kreatcher nodded once and began working on making a lasagna. As we sat, enjoying dinner, they told me a little about my parents and the school I would be going to, Hogwarts. It all sounded so ridiculous but I was still a little excited.

* * *

**Please review, it only takes a moment and it means so much to us writers.  
**


End file.
